


Invasor

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [22]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 22."Don't you know how to knock?"
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 20





	Invasor

Jiya rose her eyes from the comic book, glanced towards the door, then to him as he dried himself with the towel. “Did you hear that?”

Rufus lowered the fluffy item, “Hear what?”

“I don’t know, as if someone--”

Their bedroom door screamed open, making them both cringe.

“Rufus!” Wyatt’s voice called out as he stumbled inside, “I just saw hell!” he turned for the pilot, then froze as he caught sight of Carlin with the towel barely covering him. “JESUS!”

“Don’t you know how to knock?!” protested the pilot, covering himself.

Logan rose his arm to his eyes, then gulped at his beer. “That’s too much hell for one night.” he stumbled over his words.

“What the hell are you even doing here?!” the black man shot.

“I’m leaving!” Wyatt pulled the door closed, slamming it in the process.

“Ouch!”

  
  


Flynn clapped a couple of times, making Wyatt cringe.

“Stop it!” protested the soldier.

“This is to teach you how to knock before invading everyone’s privacy,” smiled the former NSA.

“Wait, you’ve been to their room too?” Jiya questioned from the couch, she and Rufus now turned to the two men.

“Oh, yes,” replied Lucy, without turning away from her coffee.

“Scared Lucy,” said Garcia, bending to face the soldier who hid from the lights. “Not to mention other things.”

“I won’t do it again, okay? I had enough of seeing your ass for a lifetime!” Logan shot.

“Do I even what to know?” Rufus asked.

“Oh, I’m telling them,” said Flynn, “Our drunk friend here not only drank himself to almost oblivion but he interrupted an, say, intimate moment. Seeing my ass was a little price to pay.”

Somewhere in the kitchen, Lucy had become crimson.

“And to think he almost saw Rufus naked too,” commented Jiya.

“What?” questioned Lucy.

“I walked in on Rufus while he was drying himself,” said Wyatt.

“And that’s what you get for not knocking,” said the pilot.

“The sight of naked men?” he turned to Jiya, “Do we have bleach? My eyes could use some.”

“If we had, we wouldn’t tell you,” Flynn shot.

“Now you’ll learn,” said Rufus, making his way to the kitchen.

Wyatt’s head sank to the table with a thud, he hoped the memories would go away.


End file.
